The Cut of a Crimson Stained Ribbon
by Just-Lynn-10310
Summary: Ed was sent in to investigate the missing people and met a few "people" who had a different plan for him. Now he's been changed into a vampire.EdxWin, parental!RoyEd. Twilight Vampire traits and slightly OOC. on temporary hiatus as of June, 13, 2010
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have to write a vampire fic, sorry

Okay, I have to write a vampire fic, sorry.

I'm so obsessed with vampires right now!

And technically this isn't a cross over fic, because I'm just using the traits from Twilight, not the characters or storyline or anything…

Sigh, this is going to be my first try at Parental!RoyEd, just cause, I don't know.

I'm basing Ed's vampire-ness from the vampire from the Twilight series. (sorta mentioned above…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Twilight, or the vampire-ness (traits) from Twilight.

(and when I say 'flashlight' think of the thingy he used in the FMA movie when he found Envy…)

--XXXX--

Ed's P.O.V.

When I was attacked, I wasn't expecting what was coming. Central had been invaded by an unseen enemy and people were turning up missing.

Of course, I was sent in to investigate. People thought it was the homunculi again, but that's impossible; they have all been destroyed.

So, the last night of my human life started out as any other night on the job. I was walking though the tunnels under Central with a flashlight and I heard a clutter of heavy foot steps.

"Who's there!?" I called out, whipping my flashlight in all different directions.

Three people rounded the corner about ten feet in front of me. Two females and one male. The male called out in a low, yet soft, voice.

"It's just us…" He answered calmly. That was a blunt remark…

I lowered my flashlight to aim it to where I could see their faces and I gasped loudly when I did. They were gorgeous.

The male, who walked in front, was remarkably tall, and paler than anybody I'd ever seen here. His well kept light blonde hair just barely touched the tops of his ears, curling slightly at the ends. (A/N: kinda like Roy's hair…well, the style anyways).

The girls were the prettiest people I'd ever seen. Pretty seemed like an insult, the way they looked. The older looking female had caramel shoulder-length hair and was only taller than me by a few inches, maybe, and she was just as pale as the male. The second female looked like the younger sibling of the first girl, maybe six-teen. Her bronze mid-back length hair swayed lightly as she bobbed her head as she winked at me. Again, she was pale white. They were all dressed well; they were probably well off.

Their eyes startled me the most. Their dark and full eyelashes made them pop out even more. Amber with a tinge of bright red around the outer lining of the iris and hugging around the pupil. It has to be the lighting…

"I –I …uh…what are you doing down here? It's off limits the military is leading an investigation on the dis-" I was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"We know, Fullmetal Alchemist. We came looking here for you, actually…" the older girl said, keeping all emotion out of her voice.

"For me?" I asked, startled again.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We believe you will have great potential once you have been changed; we've never had an alchemist among our kind. Our kind, get very sensible after a few centuries," the older female shrugged, "they didn't want to risk what could happen, but us three, we rebelled against them and told them that we were going to find you and change you. They didn't believe us."

She smiled to reveal a set of perfect, glistening teeth.

"Change me?" I asked, confused.

"Are you so stupid, boy?" the male spoke. "I saw the reaction in your eyes as they stared into mine. They aren't the same as any you've ever seen. Now you are an alchemist, but have you ever read any material on mythology?"

Mythology? How confused I had been then… Ha, now it seems such a stupid question.

I answered, "A few…" I wasn't liking the way this was going.

"Have you read about…vampires?"

"Yeah, a few things, that there are many kinds but the one that have been seen though out history were the beautiful and pale ones," I don't know why it was so easy to tell them this; the words just flowed out, "they have traits like their skin is cold and hard as stone, they are unable to sleep for all eternity, and they don't burn in the sun; they sparkle. They can run so fast they go blurry and they don't even have to breathe."

And then, it clicked and I finished the rest of what I'd read, wide-eyed and quietly.

"The color of their eyes can be anywhere from gold to black. They were gold if they only drank animal blood, black if they were thirsty, and red if they were new born, and amber-red if they drank…human blood." Why didn't I make this connection before!?

Well, at least they weren't thirsty…

I didn't notice as I was talking sly smiles had appeared on the male and older female's faces.

The younger one, the one who had winked, gave thumbs-up and a quick, "You got us!"

The older female spoke again, looking up at the male, "He's going to run; I can read it in his eyes…"

That was true; I was thinking about running…how did she…read it in my eyes so _clearly_?

"That's not smart, boy, if you know what's good for you, since you know so much about us, you'd stay put. We have no intention to drain your body of its blood, simply to turn and train you and have you back with people in one year's time. I am surprised though...you got us first try; no other alchemist was as smart."

"What…happened.., to them? The others, I mean."

"They turned out badly, so we deposed of them?" the male spoke again.

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine; there really was nothing I could do. I odd numbing sensation spread though my body as I realized this.

The smaller female pulled a hair-tie from her wrist and brought her long hair around her shoulder and tied the hair in place. She grinned, what was wrong with these …vampires? The others failed, what makes them so sure I'd do any better?

"He's decided to let fate have its way with him…" the older female spoke the words like she was talking about the weather outside.

I was so deep into shock I didn't make sense of her words; I just nodded to confirm her words.

"Excellent…" the older female hissed.

"Edward Elric, I'm going to give you some medication to numb some of the pain, this transformation will not be an easy one."

I just stood there as he grabbed into his leather messenger bag and pulled a syringe already filled with clear liquid.

I numbly held out my arm and I didn't even wince or look away as the needle made its way into my skin. I was too numb all over anyway to even think rationally or to think at all for that matter.

"In three days, dear Edward…" the younger female spoke as she brought her icy lips to my out stretched arm and then I slipped into blackness.

--XXXX--

Burning…all over. The pain made me want to cry out in pain but I couldn't. The fire was running though my veins. It felt like instead of blood running through my veins it was gasoline (A/N if they had it…) and some one had injected fire directly into the stream if gasoline.

Floating in the blackness, on fire, I heard voices.

"It's almost over…his heart rate is starting to accelerate…soon, it will drastically drop until it stops beating for good."

A girl's voice….

" I 'd say he had thirty minutes more before he comes around, what do you think, Meike?" a man's voice this time. (A/N: pronounced: mee-keh)

The same female voice from before spoke again, "Yes, Ian, I think so…where has Sara run off to?"

The male voice again, "She left to hunt, she said she had to leave the area…she didn't want to attract attention; the search has begun for him and she didn't want then to search here."

I lost the voices to the fire. It was so intense now I wanted to scream again and it scared me when I heard one. Mine.

My eyes flew open and I let out a strangled cry once more before I felt a pair of hands retraining me.

"It doesn't do any good to scream. It just hurts our ears."

I looked sharply to my left and saw the younger girl, Meike, I think her name was.

My eyes saw everything so clearly. I could even see dust particles and it was completely pitch black in here. Even the girl was clear as day.

And my ears! I could hear everything, too. I swear I could hear a butterfly flutter by, if it did…where ever I was…

Then, abruptly, the pain vanished. The male in the corner of the room sighed, "That's the end of it…"

The bronze haired girl all of a sudden grinned and then looked at me and sighed as she looked into my eyes, "Ah, what I lovely shade of red, how I've missed that…it's been about two centuries since I've seen it this vivid…"

--XXXX--

What do you think!?

The parental!RoyEd will come in a little later…-winks-

Reviews make me smile!

Also, I'm on the hunt for another Beta, mine "retired".

Thankies

Lynn : )


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you have no idea how happy the response to this story makes me

Wow, you have no idea how happy the response to this story makes me! And yes, the reviews made me smile...well, grin and happy giggle, actually…ah, I feel loved! I am…right, you guys/girls?

So this is for the people who took the time to reviewed/faved/ or alerted this story…

Also, on another note, at this time I have no idea how I'm going to do this yet so I'm just going to let my ideas flow…

And as I said, I usually don't like original characters, but I'm using them in this story… (shrugs) call me a hypocrite…

Also, so I don't have to keep saying it, this story will ALWAYS be Ed's point of view, except when Roy comes in, possibly…I don't know yet

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

Yeah, school started and I'm in the "smart" classes…and we get exactly three times the work as the other people in my grade…so I don't know when I'll be updating…or writing, but I'll try to make it work : )

Sorry for the long authoress note…

--XXXX--

Meike ran her hand from my temple to my chin, slowly. Her touch made me shudder. I was so…sensitive…she stopped, holding my chin gently in her pale hand.

Then I froze and she copied me. My, now crimson, eyes grew large. A little bronze haired, blue eyed, girl running around and jumping in to a swing being pushed by an older man, grins on their faces. The same little girl, aged, holding hands with a blonde haired teenager…I knew this guy…its Ian. Some thing's different though, his eyes are green. Then the same girl, this time maybe my age, fighting with a girl, a little older, and it was Sara, I think. They were fighting, throwing rocks at each other, yelling loudly.

I winced. It was like I was there, watching from some where, unseen.

Now it's fall in this…memory? All three of them walking down a street when something blurs and Sara is swept away. Both of them scream, and Ian holds Meike up as her knees tremble and she sobs.

Then the next and last memory I saw. Ian and Meike were sitting on a bed and then Sara jumps though the window, eyes red. They try to back away but Sara let her thirst over take her.

I quickly shut my eyes, trying to block out the memory and was successful.

Meike pulled her hand away.

"Gorgeous…" she breathed.

I sat up so quickly that I had barely decided I wanted to sit up.

"What was that…?" I whispered.

"It seems you can see memories. Also, seems like you can block them too. I'm not certain though, we should see our master. He'll be angry we deceived him, but happy to know we finally succeeded." Meike said, her eyes thoughtful.

"How many…?" I asked, my quiet voice angry. They killed people for experiments!? Innocent people dying!

"About nine or ten, maybe." Ian shrugged.

"I didn't even finish my sentence, how did you know what I was asking? What are you, a mind reader?" the sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Actually, Fullmetal, I am."

Great. A comedian.

"Actually, when I was human, I was in the process of becoming a lawyer…I'm not much for jokes either."

My jaw dropped and Meike chuckled.

"And you?" I asked.

"Do I have powers?" Meike pointed to herself.

"Yeah."

"No, I'm the odd one out."

"Sara?" I asked.

"Yeah, she reads people's and vampire's emotions though their eyes. Weird, huh?"

"Uh-huh…" that was interesting, though it explains how she knew I was going to run, I guess.

"Can I ask some questions?" I asked, I needed to now some things first.

"How old were you when you were changed…?" it was weird, I had this intense burning in the back of my throat and it was beginning to bug me…

Ian answered, "I was just about to turn twenty-one and Meike was nineteen and Sara was twenty-three."

I simply nodded.

I felt my teeth, "Where's the fangs?" didn't vampires have fangs?

Sara walked in just then, "Not us, though, our teeth _are_ razor-sharp. Who needs fangs anyway?"

I ran my index finger across my teeth again. They were perfectly straight. My canine tooth used to be slanted and my front two teeth were about to over lap.

"Give me a mirror." I demanded.

Meike pulled out a small wall mirror and handed it to me. I gasped.

My hair looked like corn silk and it was let out of its braid. My eyes were a stunning scarlet and it was kind of creepy looking, but they had this unpronounced beauty to them. I smiled. My teeth _were_ perfectly straight and a gleaming white. My nose was straight again after being broken and my skin was not as pale as theirs. All my battle scars had vanished. I was…so pretty. Its weird to call myself pretty, I sound like a girl.

I herd Ian laugh quietly, probably evading my thoughts.

"Where are we?" no windows, just brick walls and the bed I was laying on. Nothing else.

"We're underground in a special place we used to change the others; no humans around to tempt them.

That reminded me. "My throat burns."

"You're thirsty." Meike piped up.

"That's what I figured…" I grumbled.

"No people for you, though, Ed." Sara said sternly.

"Why?" I was confused; I thought _we did _drink human blood…

"Your eyes were gold before so in about a year and a half we want to release you back into the human world and they need to be the same color, so you get animal blood, which will keep you string enough to resist, at least. Do _not_ let your eyes turn black when you release you, feed often."

"O-_kay_…" I agreed. I just wanted to burning to stop.

"Good," Ian smiled, "Let's hunt."

--XXXXX--

My chapters are short, but the next will be very long, they will go hunting! Yay!

Thanks again for the reviews and please review again. They seriously make my day.

Lynn : )


	3. answering some questions of reviewers

Okay, you're probably going to be very disappointed when you figure out this isn't a chapter but I'm going to do my best to answer some of your questions.

What about Ed's automail?

Answer: he still has it, and I'm going to explain that in the next chapter.

Where's Al?

Answer: also explained in the next chapter, Ed's been so preoccupied with this whole vampire thing that he hasn't really had the time to think about anything else.

Aren't these bad vampires and did they change him on purpose?

Well I'll explain in the next chapter more on this subject. These 3 vampires are the "exception" to the rules, you could say. They don't want to be evil, it's just that they were…fed human blood and can't handle anything else, it makes them very weak. Now some who have read the Twilight series are thinking about now, "but Jasper did it..." well, that's twilight, this is my fan fic. They DID change him on purpose. They wanted to see what kind of powers an alchemist would have as one of them, they will explain later how hard it was for them to resist drinking him dry. And if you haven't noticed, he hasn't tried alchemy yet...(shifty eyes..) their master (yet to come in) told them that they couldn't resist making an alchemist on of them, but they wanted to see anyways and tried it, but have failed up until now. It will also be explained how each "failed".

This sounds suspiciously like breaking dawn….(not a question but…)

This has NOTHING to do with breaking dawn. If you have read it, you'd know that. None of what's happened here happened in BD, haha, you'd know it when you saw it. The things that happen in breaking dawn is just…wow.

Handsome?

Yes so very handsome! Its like…Ed's hotness times 50! (or something)

Short?

Sadly yes…like EdxWin is cannon!! said that will never change! (by the way, I can PLEASE see that picture that sally elric drew!? I'm so anxious!)

Wont it take decades to master self control?

Yes, but THESE vampires have a special way to keep him away from temptation…let's just say….well, I wont just say anything cause I'm evil like that XP

The next chapter will be up some time this week, but not for sure when…possibly Wednesday...

Also, I have decided to add A LITTLE EdxWin, even though I really don't like that pairing, I have parental!EdxRoy in here so whatever (shrugs)

And also I ,like the way Sally Elric put it, I AM borrowing Twilight's traits. Not all of them and not exactly, because remember what I said about the three vampires being the "exception"…

I really DO hate doing this…but it would be one LONG authoress note if I did.

If you still have questions, review or PM me and I'll add it to this…thing..its not really a

chapter…

and yes, also as Sally Elric said there will be another FMA series based off the manga, but I knew that since June XD

okay, thanks again, sorry again for this not being a chapter and you don't have to review on this if you want, I'll understand. : )

Lynn : )


	4. Chapter 3

(Squeals like a fma fan girl at Ed and Al cosplayers)

I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for pointing out all those flaws… (Sweat drop) I answered some of the questions asked but I still being nagged about the Al thing…so, I'm updating WAY sooner than I said I would. Just promise to review…pwease?

Also…horselver4evr123 said she liked the title…when I read that I was like…No. Freakin'.Way. I was ecstatic! So I thought I'd mention her. The original title was "With the Cut of a Crimson Stained Ribbon" but I dropped the with…

And to correct myself, the picture wasn't for my fic, but she forgot about it and my story REMINDED her to finish it, so I'm still happy (shrugs)

Keep in minds I'm only BORROWING some of the Twilight traits, not all, some I created, you'll know them when you see them.

So this is for you readers out there who actually care enough to make this 14 year old girl happy by reviewing.

Disclaimer: person: "do you own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Twilight traits?" me: "YE-" (gets smashed in the head with a skate board) "I mean, no…"

Haha, here you go

--XXXX--

"Hunting? That's where you…drink the blood, right?" I asked.

"Yes, we won't be hunting, though, for we will not be able to resist being that weak. Also, we don't react very well when human and animal blood is combined in our bodies." Sara spoke, waving her hand in the air as she spoke.

"Oh." I stated lamely.

Ian, whose hands were in the pockets of his pants, flashed a hand up near his face and glanced at the expensive looking watch and looked at us all.

"It's dark enough…" He said as he lowered his hand back down.

Meike bounced up from her spot at my feet. "This should be fun!"

I snorted. How could drinking the blood out of animals be _fun_? These…vampires are sick. I rolled my eyes. Vampires!? How did I get caught up in this? And seriously, vampires are real!? I thought that book was put in the wrong section of the library. It was on the middle shelf and I couldn't reach so I got Al…to…

"What about Al!?" I just left him at HQ! I'm a missing person! Oh my fuck. I left Al! He's probably worried sick. What if some body tries to kill him? What if he goes hungry? "What about my brother!? What's going o happen to him!?"

I kinda smiled despite myself. My brother. Back in the flesh. I still had my auto-mail, but I didn't care. I looked down at it. With my new…handsomeness, they looked even more out of place than normal; dirty and dented.

"That's what I was about to mention…" Ian said slowly. "Before we go, you're going to make a call…but as for what's going to happen to him, I'm not certain."

"Where?" I thought I wasn't around humans, or human things…

"Just outside here."

"Where is here? You said it was were I couldn't get tempted…but that's it. You guys are pretty vague..."

"We are on the out skirts of Central in an underground room we built just for these kinds of events…" Sara said.

I was a little relieved. At least they didn't take me to Xing or something…I was closer to Al than I thought.

"I want to see Al."

"No, we won't risk it. We will not let you injure your little brother, we know you would regret it for the rest of eternity." Ian said sternly.

Good point.

"Yeah, you're right…" well, I was disappointed.

"Let's get going…" Ian said as he pulled open a small, heavy door.

I didn't have to duck under the frame of the door and it pissed me off.

We walked up a few dozen stairs. It surprised me how fast we did it and I wasn't even out of breath and my legs didn't hurt at all…

It was dark outside, and the misty, cool air felt good on my skin, but it wasn't cold…

We were surrounded by multi-colored trees and sitting way out of place was a green phone booth.

"Well, isn't that convenient …" I sneered.

"Well, hurry up, keep it simple; don't tell them where you are, _what_ you are, and if you're coming back. Just say you're well and not missing." Meike explained.

I could do that.

I nodded and faster than I thought possible was at the phone booth. The three vampires were now at least a hundred yards away. That book wasn't kidding when they said "they can run so fast they blur."

I opened the door and stepped in and slammed it on accident. I didn't even use any force.

I pushed that thought aside and dialed the number for Mustang's office. He's about the only person I could think to call, since our dorm doesn't have a phone in the room.

I put the receiver up to my ear and it ringed three times before Mustang picked up.

"Mustang." He said in greeting. Not much of a greeting if you ask me though.

"Uh…"

"Yes?"

"Hi…" What else do I say?

"Who is this?"

"Edward Elric, _Colonel._" My voice hadn't changed and neither had my sense of humor, apparently.

I heard a slight intake of breath and then he screamed at me, "Where the hell are you!? You know there's a _search party _looking for you?"

"I can't say, I just wanted to let you know, I'm okay and nobody kidnapped me." Well, actually they _did, _but…

"What do you mean 'you can't say'!?"

"I just can't…just…just…tell Al I'm okay and that…I …love," I hated using that word, people mistake that for the wrong kind of love…, "him and I miss him and to find someone to stay with…I don't want him going h-hungry…" I started choking up at the end and an odd pricking sensation stabbed at my eyes; it didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. My eyes weren't wet though…

"Ed, what's going on!? You've been _missing_ for four days, and you think _calling_ is going to make it all better!?" Mustang roared.

"It's going to have to. Listen, I have to go, just tell Al that, and make sure you call off the search party, I don't know when the next time we'll be in contact…" it was true; I didn't know and the pricking intensified.

"I'm serious, Fullmetal, tell me, _now_!" I could _hear_ him gripping the phone harder on the other end.

"Sorry…" I muttered as I hung up the phone as Mustang was still yelling.

I exited the booth and walked slowly, for a vampire, back to the others.

I was about to say something when I heard a heart beat. Close, about five miles away. I could smell it; what ever it was it was mouthwatering…I wanted it…

The others snapped there heads up as they heard it too.

Ian shouted, "Grab him! He wants it!"

Oh yeah, stupid mind reader trying to keep me from _it_.

All three of them grabbed me but I broke free and clapped my hands together before smashing them to the ground and bringing up a spear. Well, now I know I can still use alchemy, which brightened my out look. Now I get receive and block memories and use alchemy. Not to mention, I was stronger than all the others, I read in a book that all new borns are stronger because they still have their human blood in them. I had the advantage.

I stabbed at Meike and it broke as it hit her torso. I growled and took off, no doubt blurring as I ran as fast as I could.

I reached the thing sooner than I ever thought possible. There it was; the smell, the _human._

It was a middle aged man picking berries in the forest. I looked at him for a moment thinking how wrong this is. All logic flew out the window as the breeze blew in my direction, and I lunged at him. He didn't even have time to scream before I grabbed his head and broke his neck. I bit into him then, and let the hot liquid stream down my throat. The burning started to ease and around the same time, I realized I drank him dry.

I made such a mess with him. Blood stained my clothes, hands and hair. I didn't care; I wanted more.

Ian, Meike, and Sara jumped from the trees then and gasped when they saw me crouched over the man. Ian whispered, "Edward, what have you done?"

I hissed and leaped off until I heard several heart beats, but these sounded different.

I followed the sound until I stumbled on a pack of wolves. I didn't pause. I captured one as the others fled. I finished it off and left in search of the others. I eventually hunted down all six and finished them all. They didn't taste near as good as the human.

With my thirst quenched I sat down and wanted to cry. I killed an innocent person. I didn't even think about what I was doing. I just did it. I put my head in my hands and dry sobbed, considering I couldn't cry. I did this for a long time until I heard three familiar voices.

"Shouldn't we kill him? Some of the others we changed went of a killing spree and we had to put them down…" Sara asked

"No, we should have scanned the area before we went out, this one is our bad. And I doubt he'll go on a killing spree; not after what I have planned for next time he's thirsty." Meike said a hint of evil laced in her words.

"What we need to do now his comfort him. I've read his thoughts; he knows it was wrong; the others did not." Ian said softly.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and Sara was there and she smiled her perfect smile and told me it was alright and that we should get me cleaned up. It was almost dawn and I needed to go back to the room. We got back to the room and behind my cot there was a small washroom with a shower and a sink.

"Where's the toilet?" I asked.

"We don't use the toilet. They didn't have that in the books?"

"Uh, no. Does that mean we can't eat food?"

"We can, sort of. To blend in, we can swallow food but then we have to cough it back up later."

"Hmh, interesting." I had no idea what to think of that.

I undressed and saw in the corner of the wash room, was a pile of alchemy books I hadn't read before. Well, at least I had something to do now. On top of the pile of books, was a set of boxer shorts, black pants and tank top close to the ones I'd ruined. Then my short back half coat and red jacket were there too, still clean from when I was wearing them last. When they changed me, I woke in my black pants and tank top. My state alchemist watch was connected to the new pair of pants, also.

I stepped in the shower and let the warm water flow over me. Now that I was cold as ice, at normal temperature, any water that had the slightest heat felt good.

I couldn't help but think what Al was doing now and if Mustang gave him my message.

I sighed and shut off the water and grabbed a towel. This place was pretty clean for underground; it even had lights, but we didn't need them. I don't know how they rigged this place up, but I liked it.

I dressed slowly and they made me feel a little more like myself. I left my hair down and put my tie around my wrist.

I walked out and none of the vampires moved they were like stone. And now, looking at them, they no longer looked beautiful to me. Just as normal as anybody else.

But why did they go after me? Why not any other alchemist? Maybe I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. No, they said they were looking for me back in the tunnel.

I thought about something.

"Was it you guys who have been causing the disappearances?"

"We had to get you out in the open some how." Meike grinned playfully.

"Should've known."

Her grin widened.

"And, hey, I thought you guys were "evil" vampires. You seem pretty nice to me."

"Just because our eyes are red doesn't mean we are all bad. We didn't choose this lifestyle. We want to be good. Sara here was changed by our master and she let her thirst get the best of her when she came to tell us she was okay, even though she had been fore warned. You have no idea it was to pull away from you that night in the tunnel." Ian said.

I remembered the memory from Meike and the feeling of not being able to quit the other night with the man. I shuddered slightly.

"We get very weak on animal blood, we could make it to where we could live off animal blood entirely, but we'd have to isolate ourselves from people and wait for our eyes to turn black before going hunting. It would take about a decade or two though."

I gasped, "A decade or two? How the hell do you think you're going to get me out there in a year and a half!?"

The evil tone re-entered Meike's voice, "I have an idea. It will work, trust me."

Then her voice lost the tone and went back to normal.

"But I think we should visit master first, before that."

I was almost positive they knew the plan and I had I feeling I wasn't going to like it.

Ian and Sara nodded in agreement with Meike's statement.

Sara spoke as she nodded, "We leave tomorrow night."

--XXXX--

THERE. I hope that cleared things up a little more.

I decided Al is human in this.

Muhahahha, I feel evil.

: tell me if you hated it or like it and if you want to dangle ME over a cliff for giving you a cliffy.

It really does make me happy when you review; it lets me know I don't totally suck at writing. :

Thanks for reading, you get a kiss/bitten by Vampire Ed now.

Lynn : )


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, here's the thing

Thanks again for all the reviews. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Ian, Meike and Sara, oh and Master.

Yeah, and I'm sorry if this Ed is OOC but I truly suck at writing first person but I wanted to challenge myself.

Thanks for reading and enjoy.

And for this chapter, you might need to have read the manga so if you didn't, Xing is a place in the manga, so yes, it is FMA related.

--XXXX--

I walked out of the small wash room, rubbing the towel trough my hair.

"Come on, you can get ready faster than that! Jeez, you're the slowest vampire ever. I was faster than that!" complained Meike.

"Shove it." God this girl was annoying, yapping all the time.

Meike pouted. "That was rude. Edward."

"And?"

"Oh, stop it you two, Ian, is possible for vampires to get headaches?" Sara asked, putting her hands to her head.

"I don't think so but now that you mention it…" I didn't even have to look to know he was grinning.

Sara spoke again, "Come on, we need to do this and I don't know how many days it will take to get though this, Master is quite the one for visitors…" she groaned.

"Who is this Master person you speak of, he's not like a God or something, cause I don't do that crap and it's not like you pray to him…do you, cause that's just creepy."

"Not a god, per se, more like…a Father of all vampires out there, every single vampire reports to him once a year." Ian said, putting his hands in his pockets sounding bored.

Sounds like they respect this "master". Ha.

"Sounds like this vamp is pretty important."

"Well duh! We'd call him Toby if he wasn't important." Meike said waving her hand around.

"Well, what makes him so special?"

"He was the first vampire ever; he'll tell you the story when we arrive." Ian said.

Sara sighed. I guess she wanted to go.

I ran a small brush through my hair and braided it. I laughed when Meike rolled her eyes when I started to separate one strand by one and braid it at human speed.

"So," I asked as we ran, "where's this guy live?"

"He lives on the other side of Xing, on an island." Sara shrugged and dodged a tree.

"Hm." I hummed. You'd think that it would be harder to feed and stuff; I wonder how he does it.

We ran for a while in comfortable silence. We passed the border of Amertris and headed into Xing. It was about three in the morning so when we passed through cities, we didn't worry about being spotted. I'm pretty sure though all they would see is four blurs of color and when they blinked and looked again we'd be half a mile away. Even going as fast as we were, it took us four and a half hours to make it across Xing, we went the long way. Dawn was just beginning to break when we made it to the waters. I looked around for the boat.

"Uh, hey, where's the boat?"

They stared laughing.

"What?" I demanded.

Ian stopped laughing first so he explained. "Swimming is another thing that comes natural to us like running."

"Oh well, how many miles is it to the island?"

"About fifty or sixty." Meike shrugged her tiny shoulders.

Well, we did just run across a whole entire country…so if it was as natural as they say this should be nothing.

Sara, Ian and Meike started talking about what they were going to say about me. They had gone against him and changed an Alchemist. They were talking about how he might punish them. They grimaced a lot.

I wasn't really listening; I was playing with the sun. I liked how my left arm sparkled in the light. My automail shined to, but it wasn't like this. This was like millions of crystals hidden under my skin. I didn't realize the book actually meant the whole "diamond sparkle" thing.

"Okay," Ian's voice broke though my thoughts, "let's head out."

We all jumped in and, like they said, we swam as fast and naturally as we ran. The water wasn't even cold to me, though if I remember correctly, we aren't the temperature of humans either.

We talked as we swam having no difficulties. It was a long trip though and I stayed quiet most of the way thinking about other things, like the brother I left behind.

--XXXX--

(Third person)

Roy tapped his fingers on his desk. He was getting rather impatient.

He exhaled sharply and turned his chair to face the four-teen paneled window in his small office.

A week. It had been a week since Edward had gone missing. Well, not missing, since he didn't want to be found, anyways. He called off the search parties as Edward had asked, knowing there was some certain reason behind it.

Of course, Al had been devastated. When he had told Al the news, he had screamed at him for lying and playing a cruel joke on him, then, he started to sob.

Roy _knew_ he shouldn't care so much, but he couldn't help but feel a love for the boys that was almost parental. He teased Ed, sure, but every once in a while he would see the broken boy in the bed with only half his limbs.

He propped an elbow on the arm rest of his desk chair and rested his head on his hand. He sighed again for the millionth time that day and hoped, for Al's, the military's, and his own sake that Ed would turn up again some day, alive and well.

--XXXX--

(Back to Ed's P.O.V.)

After a few hours, the little island came into view. We did pass a few ferries and boats but we'd duck under the water and increase our speed every time we'd hear someone say, "Is it just me or is the water unusually sparkly today…?"

As we approached the island, I saw Meike turn and nod discretely. I'd find out what these nods were about soon enough. I saw Ian whip his head towards me, knowing that I'd seen. I'd have to watch my thoughts also. Ian glared the tiniest bit.

When we stood on solid ground, I looked around and was utterly amazed. This had to be the most beautiful place he had ever seen. I'm sure I looked like a 5 year old in Resembool's candy shop, staring in amazement at all the taffies and lollipops.

The sand glittered like glass had been broken and scattered all in it. The fish swam quickly near the shore, cutting through the clear blue waters. The trees, much, _much _taller than me, swayed in the slight breeze toward the cloudless sky. It was so warm here, the sun felt _amazing _on my skin. It smelt a little like fish here, but I'm sure no human would even realize it.

This _place_ was hardly the scene for vampires…

"Wow, it's been too long since I've been here…" Meike sighed.

"_Wow_ is right! Look at this place!" I exclaimed.

Ian chuckled, "This is nothing compared to Master's estate."

Now I was getting excited. This mysterious master guy sounded awesome and rich as hell.

"Stop gawking; let's go." Sara said waving the rest of us toward a small trail.

We walked at a human pace. I snorted. Human; has it only been a week since I was called that? And what was I going to do about my human brother? I wanted to see him but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he ended up like that guy in the forest…

I barely just forgave myself for trapping him in that stupid amour. That wouldn't have happened if my so called _father_ hadn't of left us. I clenched my fist.

I stopped and turned and punched a large tree with my automail. I didn't want to hurt the tree. It wobbled and a few large leaves fell to the ground before it stood still again.

I huffed out a breath and felt I hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to find Ian staring at me with a knowing look. He had read my thoughts.

"I know this is hard on you; being away from your friends and brother, but Master won't be pleased if you hurt his property…" his voice was slow and very quiet as if talking to an armed criminal.

I backed off from the tree and ran at vampire speed the rest of the way.

I stopped and stared at the freaking _castle._ They were right; that was pretty much nothing compared to this. This had to be the most beautiful piece of work ever built. I swear the stones are shiny. I had the sudden urge t go up to the wall and see if I could see myself in it.

"They used alchemy to build this you know…"

The others had caught up but they were bowed down, not speaking.

I looked around and saw a young man walking past a stone water fountain.

He looked about early twenties. He was probably about six feet tall. I didn't like this guy to much for that either. His brown-red hair was very messy but it gave his face a more childish look. His eyes immediately gave him away; he was a vampire. He was the kind who fed on humans. He was wearing more modern, expensive looking clothes. They looked like tailored cloth pants and I long sleeve white shirt. He was bare footed. (A/N: feet? I don't know the correct term for that...)

As usual, he shined in the sun and was extremely pale.

I glanced at him quizzically. He ran a hand through his hair and flashed his perfect, white teeth. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Elliot Powell. I own this place. You know alchemy, it looks like. I have a feeling I know who you are. Young alchemist of the people, Edward Elric, correct? I also go by Master, but I would like you to call me Elliot, please."

This guy was master!? I had to hear the story about this guy. He was so young, yet he was the head of all of the vampires?

I heard Ian and Sara gasp. "Master," Ian spoke quickly, "please forgive us for going against your will. We have created, successfully, a vampire who is also an alchemist. He has powers. He is still able to use alchemy and it seems as if he can receive and transfer memories back and forth. He understands that we can't kill people and must not be found out. He has killed only one human life. We are teaching him to feed off animals. We have plans to release him back into his town in a year. We are honored that you feel he is …privileged enough to call you your first given name. Thank you!"

"How do you know who I am?" Could he be another mind reader?

"Do not speak to Master so unkindly, you fool!" Meike hissed.

Elliot held up a long, thin hand. "It's quite alright, dear. I have decided to not punish you and to forgive you this time. Do not go against me again. There will be consequences next time, I assure you."

"Yes, Master! Thank you again, Master!" They all said in unison.

"Yes, well, you may rise." He called as he turned his back to them. This guy seemed a little two faced…

He held out his left hand to shake. He must be left handed, too. I shook it and he smiled.

"Young vampire Edward, you know, I get the newspaper here too, even on this island. I like you, a lot. You are new to this so I will show you around my home, tell you my story, I'm sure you're curious, and welcome you in. You are a well behaved vampire at such a young age. Now I must go, and prepare them your…meal just incase you stay longer than intended. Meet me in my chamber at seven tonight, I'm sure that Ian, Sara or Meike can show you how to get there. You three are also welcome." He said looking over his shoulder.

He walked briskly into the main door without uttering so much as a good-bye.

This guy was very interesting.

I was tackled by Meike who squealed and kissed my cheek.

"He was so pleased with you! Master must be in a good mood today." Meike practically hummed.

A guard, as vampire from the looks of it, waved us through the front entrance with a tiny smile placed upon his handsome face. I couldn't figure this place out.

I might as well enjoy myself….

--XXXX--

Therrrrrre you have it, chappie four! The beginning was kind of rough but I'm proud of the ending.

Reviews make me smile and encourages me to write cause at least I know someone is reading it and enjoys it.

Oh and here is your kiss from vamp! Edward if that what's you wanted (XOXO MUWAH!)

And for those who wanted a bite here you go (BITE! (sucking sound))

The offer still stands if you review you can get one of those. And if you did last time this time you get…cookies, roses and a round of applause and a very thankful FF authoress.

Thanks for reading!

Lynn


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my readers! It is I, ed'sgirl10310 (aka Lynn), under a new pen name. I changed it because there's fullmetal'sgirl16 and edward'sgirl324 (no offence) floating around ff.n so I decided it was time for a change. For my new pen name's meaning just go to my account. (it is French but I am not…)

I plan on picking up the pace and I took a fan fiction writing class at a convention so let me know if you think I've actually improved, stayed the same or whatever. I'll take suggestions on things I could improve, also. In that class, we had a big ol' discussion about being in character and the first few chapters of this story are so out of character for Ed, so look out for revisions of them. Thank you guys in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Twilight… (does it make this a cross over…I think not but I could be mistaken)

(A/N characters such as Sara, Ian, Elliot and Meike (and others soon to come) are based off real dorks I call my friends haha)

Edward's point of view is the default unless I say otherwise. First person isn't my most talented point of writing though, so bare with me.

----XXXX----

As we walked through the white oak, double doors, slower than normal I took in my surroundings.

This place was huge. A rather large mahogany spiral stair case started in the left-center of the room; a hallway just to the left of the foot of the stair case led to a small ballroom with a chandelier. The floor was tiled with squares of polished marble. The walls were painted a dull blue color that beautifully accented the marble. Few paintings hung on the walls but the few that did looked like originals of famous artists. To the right of the main room was a dining area, complete with plates and napkins of silk. Next to that room was a medium sized hallway which I couldn't tell where it lead to.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Yeah, Master is pretty much loaded…" Meike said, flashing her teeth.

I walked toward the dining area when I noticed a door behind the stair case. It was barley visible; only from this angle and appeared to be made from steel or some other hard metal.

Hey, Ian, what's with the door?" I pointed towards the stair case. He looked where my finger was pointed and I saw something that looked like fear cross his face. he quickly composed himself as he now appeared confused.

"Door? What door?" he said looking around. I stared at him quizzically.

"Fine, play stupid, but I will find out what that door leads to. You can't stop me; I'm stronger than you."

Sara cursed and suddenly Elliot was at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, my guests! Enjoying the view, young Edward?" Elliot had changed clothes now in an all white tuxedo holding a glass filled with a red liquid to thick to be wine, not like we were able to drink wine anyway.

No sooner had he spoken, my throat was burning with intensity worse than flames. Even that tiny amount filled in that crystal glass was worse than that man's scent in the woods. Loosing what part of me that was still remotely human, I dashed as quickly as my body would allow up the stairs. Right before the glass was in my hands I was stopped short.

Regardless if I was stronger, his guards were faster. I hadn't noticed before but there were at least 10 of then in sight, standing still as if they had been carved.

Elliot rose and eyebrow and chuckled quietly. "Now, now, Edward, you are on a special diet, you are not allowed to intake one solitary _drop_ of human blood." He took a small sip, leaning forward with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I struggled against the hold of the two burly guards with eyes of burnt ruby trying my hardest to get to the glass that fueled the flames in my throat.

"You bastard! Why are you taunting me like this!?" I screamed, out raged.

Elliot looked taken aback. "Taunting you," he scoffed, "Edward, I am preparing you for what you will have to face in one year's time, at least, that's what Ian and the two females have planned, correct?" he leaned past me and looked down upon the other three vampires in the room, who were on their knees, also struggling to control their thirst.

Ian looked up, his face twisted into that of agony, "Yes, that's what we have planned, Master."

The master pressed his lips into a hard line and nodded, "Hmm, if you think that is enough time to prepare him…I'd hate to have to destroy him." He looked thoughtful. "Well, enough of this, Quinn, Mallick, take young Edward outside for some fresh air then escort him back to my room. Thank you, that will be all, you are dismissed." With the he turned briskly and entered what I guessed was his bedroom. As soon as the bedroom was shut I instantly felt a little more in control.

Without a word the guards carried me down the stairs by my upper arms and out the double doors we had come in. Sara, Ian and Meike all followed behind us. As I hoped, as soon as the dusk air hit me I was back in almost complete control, the fire was still raging on in my throat but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to exterminate the fire that was burning away in my throat. I was in the middle of a breath when I felt a hand harshly swipe my left check. It didn't hurt but I got when the person, or rather vampire, was implying; a slap.

I turned to face Sara. She looked as if she could kill, which she could but this was pure hatred.

"You imbecile! You called him a _bastard!_ Do you know how much we,"  
Sara said, pointing to herself, Meike, and Ian, "are going to get punished for that?!"

"No, obviously not or I wouldn't have said it…" I really didn't want _them_ to get punished for something _I_ did. I had to try and stop that from happening. "Look, I did it so I'll talk it over with him."

"Well, Master really likes Ed so maybe, just maybe he'll listen to him." Meike said gracefully sinking to the ground, lifting a perfect finger to her chin. "Master has gone to his room for the night, he won't be back out till the first light…but if Ed is going in there soon he can prevent our punishment!" she smiled, he teeth still partially glowing in the darkness.

"Well, _Master_ is going to have to wait." I sank down next to Meike, smiling at her, over looking the ocean that we had swam across only a day before. Ian and Sara announced they were leaving to do a little hunting while they had the spare time, I didn't pay much attention to where they said they were going but Meike said something that I didn't listen to, replying to them. After they left, she just sat with me on the dewy, soft grass watching the moon shine off the midnight blue waters, seeming in just as deep of thought as I was.

Just across those waters was land. Land that belonged to a different country, a country that was connected to the country where my little brother was waiting for me to come home. Home. Where that bastard Mustang is; a bastard that I kinda miss. He's like a father to me since I really didn't grow up with one. Without him I wouldn't have restored Al's body. But if my so called _father_ hadn't of left in the first place, my mom would have _lived_ and I wouldn't have even lost Al's body. I'm never going to forgive that man for mom; he didn't even come to her funeral. Some few hundred miles across land and water is my life; the life I used to lead. I felt myself frown.

Slowly, I clapped my hands together as the sound made Meike's head whip around to my direction. I ignored her though as I softly placed my hands to the ground and watched the mystic blue lights form under my hands. I brought them up as the object I was transmuting pressed against them; if I didn't bring them up the object would be crushed by just my left hand alone. Meike looked at my hands; her eyes full of wonder and curiosity. As the blue light faded a saw a smiled creep across her face and felt my face turn dismal.

I picked up the basic small metal dog like creature and held it in my hands. It was the exact same figure Al and I and both made, mine better than his, and ran up to show mom.

"_You're defiantly his kids, alright." Mom smiled._

I rubbed its smooth surface and my eyes started to dully sting as I felt my chest tighten the slightest. I couldn't cry, not as what I am now. Meike patted my back, catching me off guard, making me jump.

"Hey, are you alright, you look sad…" she cooed comfortably.

"Uh, yeah, I was just…thinking about my family." I smiled feebly. "Is there a phone anywhere around here?"

"Yeah, in the ballroom to the right of the entrance. I'll just stay here; the water is so beautiful tonight." Meike said, already sounding distanced.

I thanked her quietly and she didn't respond but I didn't expect her to. And rose to my feet, at vampire speed which was now just normal speed. The guard on the outside of the double doors opened the right one and nodded as I went in.

I found the phone quickly and hastily dialed Mustang's office number. If Al wasn't with him, Mustang could tell me where I could reach him at. I waited impatiently as the phone rang slowly.

"Mustang." A rough and tired sounding voice barked.

"Mustang, its Edward…" I trailed off.

I heard his grip tighten around the receiver as it did the last time I had talked to him. Then I heard a sigh of relief. "God, Edward. Where the hell are you…?" he sounded calm, angry and happy all at once.

I told the truth, "I'm not sure, an island. Don't worry I'm not in any danger; they can't even hurt me, not physically anyway." I let my eyes wonder to the array of diamonds, rubies, and lights hanging from the middle of the ceiling, waiting for his response.

"Edward," he said and I noticed he didn't use my state issued name, "please come home." I heard paper crumple and a very faint splash hitting something, his desk I guess.

I was surprised and I stood up straight as I asked, "Mustang, are you crying?" Holy shit.

"Ed, you haven't watched Al the past week and a half. All he does is mope. He's sleeping on my couch, here in the office, right now. He talks about how worried he is about you not only when he's awake but when he's sleeping. All he ever thinks about is you and your safe return home. Here; listen." I heard a shuffle of feet and then soft breathing. I sighed as I realized this was Al, even if he wasn't awake. Then I heard his breathing pick up into a series of panicked breaths. I heard Al's voice for the first time in what felt like forever except it wasn't what I was wanting to hear. I felt my eyebrows knit together and my lips curl upside down.

"Brother," he sounded as if he was awake, yet whispering, "Brother, where are you? No brother! Don't hurt him, please, he's all I have!" he was obviously dreaming but my heart was breaking just at his words. The stinging in my eyes went into over drive and my chest was so tight it felt as if I was suffocating from the inside though I was breathing perfectly normal. I started to grip the receiver with my left hand but stopped when I felt parts of it give way under my hand, but it still worked.

I heard Mustang's now gruff voice speak into the phone, "He does that three or four times a night; he's staying with me. I know you're not happy about your brother staying with a bastard like me," he laughed bitterly, "but I want to make sure his body you worked so hard for was taken care of. I've got to go but…"

I cut him off, "Wait! Make…make sure you tell Al I love him, alright? And Thanks…for this." I felt weird thanking Mustang and it also felt weird that he wasn't teasing me with his usual "short" stuff, but I guess I shouldn't have expected it.

"No problem. Ed…I got to know…you'd come home, to Al, if you could right? You aren't just away to…I don't know…be away, right?"

Mustang, in all the years you've known me, you have the guts to ask that?" my tome was slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah, I guess I knew he answer but I had to be sure. Al and I, believe it or not will be wait for you, Edward. I wave to go home and get some rest but…don't hesitate to call. Bye Fullmetal."

With that, the line went dead.

-----XXXX-----

Sorry, I had to end it there! But next chapter we get to know Master's story about being the first vampire and stuff! Woot!

Now, I KNOW Mustang was out of character but remember, this is parental!EdRoy and this is a very emotional time. I mean one of his best Alchemist is missing and he has to listen to Alphonse's nightmares.

Reviews are appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

Lynn


End file.
